


for his sake

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagare has a mission specially prepared for Yukari</p>
            </blockquote>





	for his sake

**Author's Note:**

> i may end up regretting writing this while there's still too much we don't know about jungle, but i just couldn't get the idea out of my head any other way, so.

Yukari carefully cleaned his blade, watching Sukuna finish off the last opponent. These fools weren't associated with any clan. They weren't strains, either, so it wasn't worth even a small portion of Yukari's attention. Sukuna seemed to be enjoying himself, though. "Sure is nice to be young," Yukari purred softly, watching as Sukuna stood over his fallen, breathing heavily.

"Did you see me?" Sukuna asked excitedly. 

"Sure, sure," Yukari shrugged, sheathing Ayamachi. "You're still leading too heavily with your left, your right is unguarded. It's fine with the likes of these, but you'll be fighting clans soon," Yukari warned, lazily playing his role as instructor.

As expected, Sukuna puffed out his cheeks cutely. "Aww, Yu~kari! Why can't you just praise me?"

" _First there is practice, then comes endless habit, expertise follows,_ " Yukari intoned, only being half serious.

Sukuna scrunched up his face like he's just swallowed something nasty. "Is that another haiku?"

Smirking, Yukari jumped over and dug his fist into Sukuna's hair, shaking his head. "Worthless brat. All right! If you're going to be like this, I'll get you up at five in the morning for training and exercise!"

"Ahhh! Nooooo, Yu~kaaaar~iiiiiii!" Sukuna tried to evade Yukari's punishment, but he wasn't about to let the brat off.

Sukuna got lucky, though. Yukari's phone began to chirp. That tone...

Sukuna scrambled away, and straightened out his hair. At least the brat had a sense of his appearance... Yukari took out his phone, and touched the display. The Kotosaka mascot hologram appeared, flapping happily. "New Mission! New Mission! Special Yukari-class mission details!" A small map appeared on the screen, and a red dot appeared at a familiar location.

Yukari pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Ehhhh! You're getting a new mission! No fair, no fair, I wanna go, too!" Sukuna jumped at him.

Quickly, Yukari turned off the display, and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Nope, nope. This is a _top level_ mission, for only the _most trusted_ **and** _favored_ of our darling king!" 

"You are _not_ the favorite!" Sukuna sulked, his arms stiff and his fists balled up at his sides.

" _Aaaammmmm_ too!" Yukari teased, poking Sukuna on the nose. "Aren't I the one with the _spe~cial_ mission?" Yukari had to fight the urge to laugh. If Sukua only knew...

"Mmmmmmmm!" Sukuna vibrated with frustration. "Let me come! I'll prove myself to Nagare!"

"Oh, no, if you came, I'd definitely be arrested," Yukari shook his head.

"Eh?" Sukuna pouted.

Yukari patted him on the head. "You head back to Nagare-chan, tell him all about our progress tonight, kay?"

"Fiiiiine, but you are _not_ the favorite!" Sukuna jumped off.

Yukari watched until the boy was out of sight, and then he sighed heavily. He looked at the bodies on the ground. Either someone would notice them soon or they would come to, and he didn't want to be around in any case. Plus... 

He had a _mission_.

 

 

He used his phone as a keycard to enter, and followed the mascot's directions to the right room. As soon as he was standing before the door, it popped open for him. Yukari stepped inside. He wanted to be excited about this, since, truthfully, it _had_ been a while, but...

Of course he'd been to this love hotel before. Possibly even this room before. Yukari shucked off his shoes and headed inside to the bed, only looking around enough to be sure his _mission_ was already there.

As soon as Yukari came to the bedroom area, the young man jumped to his feet and bowed nervously to Yukari. "Ahhh, sir! I-it's an honor to w-work with you to-tonight!"

Yukari smirked to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you're calling this work, then that means you think one of us is a whore. It better not be me," he taunted. The other man jumped and shrunk back, but Yukari didn't give him a chance to stutter out an apology. "You've set up the cameras?" he asked, looking around.

"Um, yessir! As soon as I got here!" the other man nodded.

"Mm. ...Where?" Yukari prompted him.

"Uh! Over there... and there... and... and there..." he pointed.

Yukari checked each position carefully. Of course, the one puttied to the ceiling over the bed was fine, but he needed to fix the direction of the one near the headboard. He then looked into the camera and winked, blowing Nagare-chan a kiss.

He turned his attention back to the other man. He narrowed his eyes, assessing carefully. "How tall are you?"

"One hundred seventy-eight centimeters," the man replied quickly.

"That's a centimeter too tall," Yukari criticized lightly, though in his memory, those 177 centimeters seemed bigger than they would seem now. The man's sandy-brown hair was loosely pulled back, probably part of his instructions. He had nice shoulders, Yukari would admit, and thick thighs. Yukari was offended that Nagare-chan had deemed this man a close substitute for Ichigen-sama, but not enough to be entirely put off. Yukari looked the man in the eye. "Are you sure about this? If you walk away now, I can still award you some points, if that's all you want. Obviously," Yukari stretched up his neck, smiling condescendingly as he touched his gloved hand to his chin at just the right angle, "I have no need or desire to rape a man to get laid."

"Er! No, that is...!" the man looked nervous. "I-I'm interested, very interested..." he was looking Yukari over, which was good, because Yukari was gorgeous and a man like this should appreciate it.

"How old are you?" Yukari asked sharply.

"Er, well, I'm a bit older than you, sorry, I'm 27," the man answered sheepishly.

That answer pleased Yukari so disproportionately, he wondered if the man had been coached by Nagare-chan, but no matter. "The difference isn't so great," Yukari dismissed. "Let me see..." He stepped closer, and ripped the man's shirt up abruptly, roughly pulling it over his head. His chest was smooth, and his body had definition, that was good. Yukari opened the man's pants, and pulled them down. He was initially pleased that the man opted against underwear, which was smart in this situation. He was even more pleased when he discovered the metal pierced through the man's dick. Licking his lips, Yukari poked at the piercing, causing the man to shudder.

Unfortunately, he also reached to put his hands on Yukari.

Yukari shoved him down onto the bed, and pulled Ayamachi out enough to let his colorless aura to spark and glisten along the edge of the blade. "Tsk, tsk, let's not get ahead of ourselves, mm? I find you acceptable, so we may continue, but there are _rules_ , and you must fully consent to _all_ the rules before we begin. Do you understand?"

"Of course," the man replied, licking his lips.

The sight of Yukari's blade had excited him, which was to be expected, really, of someone who was willing to pierce his dick. But, Miwa Ichigen's gift was not meant to spill blood for base pleasures. Yukari let the sword settle back into its sheathe, and he began. "First of all, just for coming here, you earn 200 points. That has nothing at all to do with what will come next, but if you break any of the rules, not only will you forfeit those points, but I will also deduct 15,000 points from your total, so you must be _absolutely_ sure that you can follow each rule _perfectly_."

The man's eyes widened, confirming Yukari's assumption that 15,000 would be enough to wipe him out of Jungle entirely. 

"If you follow the rules and we both have a satisfactory experience, you will receive a bonus 800 points for providing quality entertainment to our beautiful King. Do you understand? I am _not_ giving you points for having sex with me, but you will be rewarded for indulging our King." Yukari looked pointedly at the cameras. " _However_. If you breathe a word of this night to anyone, ever, in _any_ context, not only will our King know, but that breach of trust will be a mission failure, and you will be out of Jungle, _and_ become a target for missions. Understand?"

"Of course," he nodded quickly.

Satisfied, Yukari continued. "During sex, under no conditions are you to put your mouth on my body. Not ever. There will be no kissing of any part of my anatomy, no licking, no brushing lips over skin... nothing at all. I'm here for your dick, not for you. Do you consent to this?"

"Yes, it's fine," he responded instantly, looking Yukari up and down.

All right. "You will not _talk_ during sex, but you can make whatever noises you can't help making. And," Yukari reached inside of his jacket, and held out two small, green earplugs. "You will have to wear these during the sex, so you can't hear whatever _I_ say. I will use my hands to communicate, and I will respond to anything that is bothering you. Do you consent to this?"

The man reached out and took the earplugs. He smiled unnecessarily at Yukari and nodded, "Yes. It's fine. I... like a little sensory deprivation anyway."

Yukari did not need to know that, but whatever. "You may put your hands on me, but only in such a way that I consent to, so if I move your hands, you are _not_ to try to move them back. If you touch me in a way I don't approve of, we stop right there, and the night will be voided. Understand?"

"Only where you want to be touched," the man intoned, his eyes seeking out where he might be allowed to touch. "Got it."

"And by no means are you to try to push me down onto the bed or in any way get on top of me. _I_ will be riding _you_. I will not be under you. Ever. If you try to turn us over and push me down, I will kick your ass to the ground and my blade will remove at least one appendage," Yukari raised his eyebrow, underscoring his promise.

Nagare-chan set this up so he could see _Yukari_ , after all.

The man swallowed hard, but nodded. "Got it. Ah... should I move my hips?"

"I should think _so_ , I don't want to do _all_ the work," Yukari purred.

The man grinned and moved forward, his hands out.

Yukari stepped back, somewhat disgusted by the idea of this man undressing him. "No. You just lay down, and..." he raised his foot, and extended his leg, touching his toe to the man's dick. He ran his foot along the man's thigh, caressing. "Stroke yourself slowly thinking about me," he winked, and then he turned. He took off his scabbard and purposefully placed it next to the bed. Then, he went to the bathroom.

After closing the door, he took a deep breath. He looked around carefully, but there were no cameras in the bathroom.

Letting out a long sigh, Yukari slumped over the sink, and worked to pull himself together.

The man in the other room... he fit in a general sense Yukari's _type_. His looks were a bit too specific for Yukari's taste, especially since his... whatever he'd held for Ichigen-sama was long dead with his former King, but he hardly expected Nagare-chan to find him someone with feathery black hair, piercing pale blue eyes, and a delicate constitution. No, that would probably be even worse.

Yukari raised his head and looked at his beautiful reflection. The first time something like this happened, it had been... something he and Nagare-chan had discussed, after Nagare-chan had utterly dismissed the possibility of anything... between...

Well, Yukari understood _that_ , though he was certain there were still forms of intimacy they could share together. However, if Nagare-chan didn't want to, that was the end of the discussion and Yukari was perfectly at peace with that. However... Yukari frowned slightly, unconsciously admiring his serious expression. This wasn't something that Yukari _needed_ , and as attractive and as appealing as that young man was... Could he really get himself up for it?

Yukari straightened, not wanting to keep Nagare-chan waiting. He removed his clothes, hung them on the hook in the bathroom, and then quickly washed himself. He leaned against the wall in the shower, using the lube that was in the bathroom to start to loosen himself up.

He just had to get himself in the mood... 

Nagare-chan was apparently in the mood. Nagare-chan had found Yukari this man with his tight body and _entertaining_ extras because he wanted to see Yukari climax using that body.

This was about Nagare-chan. 

Yukari came out of the bathroom, and stopped in front of one of the cameras, smiling at it. He stretched out his nude body for Nagare-chan's benefit, and winked.

This was _for_ Nagare-chan.

"Put in the earplugs," he purred softly, waiting for the man to comply. Once that was done, Yukari got onto the bed, running his hand up the man's chest, and then back down to his dick. He was hard, his tip just beginning to get moist. The man reached up, running his hands over Yukari's skin. Yukari ignored him, though, bending down to taste his dick.

Nagare-chan was watching him. Was his mouth watering?

Yukari pulled up, making a loud popping sound as the man's dick slipped out of his mouth. He moved his hands down, caressing the man's thighs, and then he teased the man's balls. The man moaned, and reached out to grab a hold of Yukari's arms, and Yukari pulled himself out of the man's grip. The man relented, putting his hands on Yukari's nipples. It was impossible, though, to think of Nagare-chan doing anything with his hands, which were rarely even visible, so he pushed the hands away. The man was watching him with heated intensity, but his eyes were brown, not blue, and Yukari only wanted to think about blue like ice and an enigmatically serene smile. 

Yukari pushed himself up, and reached to the headboard, stretching his body out for the second camera. He grabbed a condom and the lube. It was almost a pity to wrap up a pierced dick, but it wasn't like Yukari knew where the thing had been, so it couldn't be helped. He dripped some lube onto his fingers, going to stretch himself out. The man's hand moved to help, but Yukari pushed it away, letting the man fondle his dick instead. Yukari wasn't hard enough yet anyway.

He looked at the camera as he pushed his fingers into his body, imagining Nagare-chan's breathing becoming more labored, heavy. Would a bead of sweat form on Nagare-chan's temple? That was an exciting thought. He wanted Nagare-chan's body to respond to his in any way possible. He wanted to see Nagare-chan lick his lips, thinking of the sweat on Yukari's back...

He was hard now, so he moved the man's hands to his hips, and he raised his body up to mount the dick. He gave the man's dick a few last strokes, squeezing the base. He toyed with the piercing, which was nearly swallowed up in the erection, leaving only the silver balls out to play with. The man groaned deep and low, and Yukari grinned, positioning himself. 

He looked at the camera, and started to push down. The man's dick was fucking huge, and it had been a while since Yukari was penetrated. He took it slow, looking straight at the camera, straight at Nagare-chan, thinking only of Nagare-chan's smile. His satisfaction.

The man pressed his fingers into Yukari's hips, and Yukari pushed down harder, digging his fingers into the man's arms. He wanted his whole body open for Nagare-chan.

He wanted to give his body to Nagare-chan.

He pressed down, the man moved his hips up, he pressed down, he bounced his bottom, he pushed down, he groaned, and threw his head back, exposing his gorgeous neck, he whispered, "Nagare-chan," and he pressed down.

His ass was seating on the man's balls, and the man was squeezing Yukari's ass and groaning and thrashing, and Yukari stilled his breathing, squeezing down on the man, causing the man to cry out. "Nagare-chan," Yukari begged, and he started to move.

His vision was hazy. He had to make sure the cameras had a good view. He needed his lover to see everything, to feel everything that Yukari was feeling. He could feel the metal grating against the inside of his body, and if he angled just so, he could feel...

"Nagare-chan!" Yukari sang out, up so high on his knees that only the man's tip was still inside of him. He bore down hard, taking it all in one fabulous thrust. "Nagare-chan!" Yukari moaned, and the man's hands were reaching up higher on his body, but Yukari swatted them away.

Nothing should block Nagare-chan's view.

He found a rhythm, using Nagare-chan's name as a metronome. Up and down and up and down, and a fire was building inside of him.

It was Nagare-chan inside of his body, it was Nagare-chan's gaze that was setting fire to his flesh, it was Nagare-chan's sibilant voice was that was sending shivers down his spine, it was for Nagare-chan that was he moving and it was for Nagare-chan's pleasure that he was even alive.

Nagare-chan's vision was beautiful.

He came, and he bore down, squeezing, and the man kept moving his hips, and Yukari was breathless, and the man came, and Yukari slumped down, his sweaty hair trailing over the man's face, and he could feel the man's breath mixing with his own, and he thought of Nagare-chan's breath and he wanted to taste Nagare-chan's kiss...

He opened his eyes, and he saw needy brown, and Yukari reared back, pulling off the man entirely. The man sat up, and dragged his fingers over his chest, getting them messy with Yukari's come. He raised his hand to his lips, and Yukari moved to slap his hand away. Irritated and feeling gooey inside, Yukari reached up and got a tissue, swiping the man's body with quick, desperate motions. He motioned to his ears, letting the man take out the earplugs, and then he ripped off the man's condom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get dressed and get out. Ah, you've earned your points," Yukari added as an afterthought. 

Yukari headed to the bathroom, and the man moved forward on the bed, clearing his throat. "Ah, thank you, sir... I'm... I'm available to... to redo the mission anytime..."

Yukari cut him off as he viciously tossed the refuse away. "It's a one-time only mission. Get out." He closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath. He turned the shower on to high, letting the hot water sluice down his body.

Fuck it, that had been fantastic sex. He could think of a million other ways to use that body, but he didn't want it. He didn't want another body, no matter how fit or functional or decorative it was. He wanted...

Damn it.

He wasn't about to use the soap in a love hotel, so as soon as he was fully rinsed, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He needed to get home so he could moisturize properly... Ha, that man had thought that Yukari was much younger than he was. 

Yukari stepped back into the room, and got the cameras. He pulled the one off the ceiling without caring about cleaning up the putty used to hold it there. He got the one by the bed, and then he got the one across the room. He held it up selfie-style, and winked. 

"Nagare-chan, my lord," he purred, licking his lips. "I love you." 

He switched the cameras off, tossed the towel onto the bed, got dressed, strapped on Ayamachi, and headed out the door.

His feet felt heavy and his limbs felt wooden. 

Home was too far away.

  


* * *

  


Half of Nagare's awareness was in his body, and half was in Kotosaka, who was perched in a sakura tree near the headquarters. He watched Yukari come in using his monitor and Kotosaka. He waited an appropriate interval, and then he pulled all of his awareness into his body.

Ten seconds later, Yukari entered. 

On the low couch to the side, Iwafune was softly snoring, a bottle of bourbon tucked under one arm and Sukuna, sound asleep, tucked under the other. Yukari smiled at them as he approached Nagare, shaking his head. "I'm not entirely sure we're a good influence on that child," he mused.

Nagare enjoyed the tone of Yukari's voice. "He's an exceptional young man, requiring no influence," he countered with amicable diffidence. 

Yukari came around behind Nagare and draped himself over Nagare's shoulders, putting his lips near Nagare's ear. "Did you enjoy my performance for you, my lord?"

Nagare turned his head away as much as he could. He kept his demeanor cool and unaffected, because that was what he could do. "Quite satisfactory, Yukari."

"Is that so?" Yukari purred, running his nose along the shell of Nagare's ear. His lips barely grazed Nagare's lobe. "I don't mind if you have... constructive criticism..." Yukari's arms circled Nagare, but he kept his hands close to Nagare's neck and chin, so Nagare could feel his touch. "After all, it only has meaning if... you enjoyed it... Your Majesty." Yukari's tongue peeked out to touch Nagare's flesh.

Nagare felt irritated by Yukari's utter lack of sarcasm. This seriousness which was reserved almost exclusively for Nagare was disconcerting. "Negative. You have needs, that is all. It is a... mutually pleasant arrangement, and therefore efficient."

"I do have needs," Yukari purred, and he pressed forward, chasing Nagare despite Nagare's inability to escape. He pressed his lips to Nagare's cheek. "Nagare-chan, my lord. May I kiss you?"

"Negative," Nagare replied, too quickly and too forcefully for honesty. "You need to shower." 

The effect of those words was unintentional, and Nagare despised them for it. Yukari pulled back instantly, straightening up. "Ah, of course. My apologies, my lord. In that case..." He took a step away, but he was still looking at Nagare.

Nagare would not meet his gaze.

With what might have been a sigh, Yukari left, his footsteps sounding staccato and hurried. Nagare wanted to correct his words, himself, but. Perhaps it was for the best like this, at any rate.

"So many dishonest children in one place," Iwafune's soft voice sighed as he tried to set down his bottle without disturbing Sukuna.

"I thought you were asleep," Nagare criticized.

"I only woke up because of the voices," Iwafune amicably apologized. He succeeded in getting the bottle down, but Sukuna fussed, his eyebrows knitting, and cuddled closer to Iwafune. "Goodness, goodness, it makes a man feel old, being surrounded by so many brats."

"You _are_ old," Nagare stubbornly insisted, feeling more exposed than he liked to be.

Iwafune chuckled softly. "True, true. My apologies, Nagare, I don't mean to interfere, but. I have no objection to these games the two of you play, whatever makes you happy, after all. But... if you're thinking that there's something he needs that you can't give him, well, maybe you should check again if it's something he _needs_ , you know?"

"You've overdone it," Nagare scowled. "Alcohol has chased away your reason."

"No, I'm pretty sure that makes sense," Iwafune scrunched his face up, concentrating.

"It's late, Iwa-san," Nagare sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nagare," Iwafune tried to stand up, but Sukuna just gripped onto him tighter. "Ah, mm, let me..." He carefully stood, slipping his arms under Sukuna, until he was able to pick the boy up. "Oof, he's not exactly a kid, huh. Uh, just let me... put 'im to bed, and... I'll come back to..."

"No need," Nagare cut him off, unwilling to discuss his _inabilities_ at the moment. "Get some rest yourself."

Iwafune sighed. "Yes, Nagare. Well. Night." He smiled gently at Nagare before he took Sukuna off to bed.

Nagare took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Actually, he was being foolish, wasn't he? He did need someone to help him into bed. Kotosaka flew into the room squawking. Nagare smiled at the bird, tired.

"Kotosaka. Bring... bring Yukari."

"Wah! Get Yukari, wah!" the bird flew right back out again.

Nagare sighed, and tilted his head back as far as he could. He couldn't relax. He thought about Yukari in the shower, and Yukari straddling that low ranker in the love hotel, and he thought about Yukari's voice. He had long ago resigned himself to the role of observer, but that didn't mean he never had a chance to act. However, Iwafune's words irritated him. Needs were needs. Even with his body, Nagare had needs. Yukari was young, and healthy, his body fully functional. 

His needs were rational, and Nagare rationally dealt with them. That was all.

"A bird came into my shower, and made such a horrible noise!" Yukari broke Nagare's reverie cheerfully.

He was only wearing a towel, and his hair was longer and straighter from being wet.

"Did Iwa-san take Sukuna-chan to bed?" Yukari frowned.

"I told him to," Nagare replied flatly. "You take me to bed."

"Oho," Yukari came close, and leaned down near Nagare's face. The smell of Yukari's shampoo and soap, whatever scents he used, it was very strong. "Now that's the kind of order I like, my lord," Yukari purred, but he didn't try to kiss Nagare. He straightened up and went behind Nagare, to push his chair.

Nagare took a breath.

When they got out to the hall, Yukari turned them toward Nagare's room, naturally.

It was the impulse of a moment. "No, take me to your room."

He regretted it instantly, but he wasn't about to take it back. "Oh?" Yukari sounded so pleased that Nagare felt guilty. He turned the chair around and went to his room. The door was already open, and the light in Yukari's bathroom was on. 

Nagare liked Yukari's room. The bed was large with a frilly, purple silk bedspread and ruffled pillows. There was a large closet, which was never closed and Yukari's clothes always seemed to be spilling out of it. There was a huge vanity, with a huge mirror, and the surface of it was covered with all sorts of bottles and tubes and tools and colors, all for Yukari's beauty. Yukari's room had a distinct scent to it, slightly different from Yukari himself. The room was crowded with the bed and the vanity, so it appeared to be small, but the only room larger was Nagare's.

Yukari closed the door.

"Do you need me to wash you, my lord?"

Nagare wished that Yukari wouldn't call him that because he liked it too much, but he'd never say so. "Negative. It's late. All I require is sleep."

"Mm," Yukari came around and turned down the bed. The silk sheets under the bedspread were black. "You should let me brush your hair at least. It's not good to go to bed without brushing."

Nagare smiled. "Negative, I don't roll around in bed much," he joked softly.

He hoped it sounded like a joke.

"Nagare-chan is _very_ well behaved," Yukari winked at him, and then he tossed aside his towel. Nagare blinked a few times, but he didn't look away from Yukari's body. Yukari ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it as he looked around on the ground. Finally, he found a pair of boxers that were green, and he slipped them on. He knelt down before Nagare, and began to unbuckle his sandals. 

He looked down on Yukari's head, bent down at his task, and he felt guilty, but perhaps he felt guilty because he felt happy. Emotions were... unreliable. 

Yukari opened up Nagare's chair. "Are you tired, my lord?" He looked up at Nagare, his face clean, his eyes wide. Nagare knew that Yukari used his makeup to make the most of his features, but seeing him without his eyeliner and lipgloss, whatever else he wore... his face looked so young and innocent.

Yukari was never innocent.

"I am tired," Nagare answered slowly, softly. 

Yukari nodded, and he started to unbuckle the sheath that served as Nagare's straitjacket. "Things are getting busy! It's good, but you mustn't neglect your heath."

"Would you be sad if something... were to happen to me?" Nagare whispered, his words spilling into each other.

"Of course," Yukari replied, looking at Nagare with honest eyes. "Nothing else in this world could possibly make me sad."

Nagare closed his eyes in embarrassment. Yukari's voice was too much for him. 

Yukari chuckled, continuing to unbuckle him. "Do you not believe me, Nagare-chan?"

"I do believe you," Nagare stated. "You are my vassal... my... knight," he whispered.

"Yes, I am," Yukari agreed enthusiastically. He moved closer...

And he opened Nagare's sheath. He pushed it off Nagare's shoulders, revealing the thin undershirt and drawstring pants underneath. Nagare could not like or dislike his body, but it was unlike other bodies, useless and therefore unappealing. 

He sighed. 

Yukari's lips touched Nagare's forehead, and then he picked Nagare up with less effort than Iwafune picked up Sukuna. He cradled Nagare close to his chest, rubbing his chin over Nagare's hair. "I am yours, my lord. My Nagare-chan."

Nagare didn't reply to that. Yukari put him into Yukari's bed, and tucked him in. He brushed Nagare's hair out of his eyes, so Nagare closed his eyes. Yukari chuckled.

"So obstinant!"

Yukari came to the other side of the bed and got in, turning out the light. Nagare looked up at the blankness above them. Yukari had put a mirror up there, too. How like him. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight, my knight?"

Yukari shifted so that his body was next to Nagare's. "I did. However did you find someone with an apadravya?"

"He was using jungle to post pictures of his... anatomy. They were always private and solicited, apparently, but." Nagare watched in the mirror as Yukari threw a leg over Nagare's lower half.

"Nothing on jungle is private," Yukari laughed.

"Negative," Nagare nodded. "I thought it could be... useful to you." Nagare wondered how Yukari felt about other aspects of the low ranker, but. It was useless to discuss. 

What was dead was dead.

"There's one thing I wanted very much that I didn't get tonight, though," Yukari purred right into Nagare's ear.

Nagare had a feeling he knew just what Yukari meant, but.

"May I kiss you goodnight, my lord?" Yukari breathily requested.

"...You may," Nagare relented.

Yukari leaned over and pressed his lips to Nagare's, first at the corner of Nagare's mouth, and then he moved over slowly, rubbing their noses together. He teased Nagare's lips with the tip of his tongue, and then he kissed Nagare.

It was sweet.

"Dream of beautiful things, my beautiful King," Yukari purred, cuddling close to Nagare, his hair pressed to Nagare's cheek.

"And you, my knight. ...My Yukari." Nagare closed his eyes, and tried to empty his thoughts.

"...Would you do something else for me?" Yukari whispered softly into Nagare's ear.

Nagare waited for the request.

"Tomorrow... tell Sukuna that I'm your favorite!" Yukari asked gleefully.

"Why do you want me to lie to the child?" Nagare asked gently.

"My lord!" Yukari pouted.

Smiling, Nagare closed his eyes.

  


* * *

  



End file.
